Unknown Admirer
by CynderBaby
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is the most popular boy in school, and hates Valentine's Day with good reason. But when a letter, asking him to be her Valentine, ends up his locker, he has a hard time ignoring it. He tries to figure out who it could be from, only one girl coming to mind: Karin Kurosaki. Happy Valentine's everyone!


**Hey guys. This will be a Valentine's special, and I'm not too good at writing romance. You have been warned. This one is going to be of my favorite couple from my favorite series. Those of you, who have read most of my stories, mostly know who and what I'm talking about. Anyway, let's get this love going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Unknown Admirer**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was walking through the school halls, trying to ignore all the stupid screams from girls and people calling his name. He had to deal with this every day, so this wasn't anything new. But it was especially annoying now, seeing how it was two days before Valentine's Day. For him personally, this was the worst day he knew. He was the most popular guy in school and the most athlete of them as well. Because of this, he was surrounded by fan-girls all day.

Despite this, he was still interested in having a girlfriend of his own, someone he could trust with just about anything. And not squealing every time she sees him. So anyone in the fan-girl group is out. But there was one girl he had his eyes on in the parallel class, Karin Kurosaki. The one he saw that caught his eye was that she's a tomboy. Not girly in anyway, not from what he's seen anyway. The two classes were rarely together, so he didn't get to see her in action too much, but he had seen them in gym. And she was obviously the one with the most energy.

He sighed a bit and walked over to his locker, feeling someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked from the corner of his eye, seeing a girl who looked about 1-2 years older than him.

"What do you want, Momo?" He asked, Momo Hinamori frowning a bit.

"Come on, Toshiro. That's no way to treat your sister." She complained, Toshiro closing his eyes. They weren't related by blood apparently, but he's been living with her and his grandmother for as long as he can remember.

"Just say what you want already." He sighed, opening his locker to find his books.

"You're going straight home today, right? Can you tell Grandma I'm going with a few girls to the mall before I come home? I'll be home for dinner." She pleads, Toshiro looking at her and nodding, getting a hug from her and huge thanks. She ran off again, Toshiro sighing again. He looked in his locker, seeing a small, piece of paper between some of his books.

"What the?" He asked himself, pulling it out and saw his name written on the front. He folded it open and started reading to himself.

'Hey Toshiro. We don't see each other much, but for some reason, you've really caught my eye. And know this is really awkward and you probably hate these kinds of letters, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having me as your Valentine. If you do, try to figure out who I am. If not, just ignore this.  
From: Your secret admirer.'

Toshiro just stood there and read it a few times, trying to recognize the writing. But it wasn't someone from his class, that's for sure. They would have a heart instead of a dot. Besides, it said that the two didn't see each other much.

"Must be someone from the parallel class." He said, putting it in his pocket and got his books out.

Toshiro sat by his desk in his class room, still trying to figure out who could've given him that letter. He knows a few girls from the other class, but they are just like every other girl. There was always one girl that popped in his head: Karin. The only one he could think of that wasn't constantly looking for him because of his looks. But, he couldn't see her writing a Valentines card. And for him for that matter. But there wasn't anyone else who he could think of. He sighed as soon as the school bell rang; telling the kids that school was done. He got up, taking his books under his right arm and headed straight for his locker again. As soon as he went out of the room, he got boomed into by someone. They both went to the ground, Toshiro feeling something light on his stomach.

"Hey, watch where you walk!" Toshiro snapped fast, not seeing who crashed into him.

"That's my line, idiot." The person said, Toshiro opening his eyes in surprise. The person was defiantly a female, Toshiro getting up a bit. He was met with navy blue eyes, making his just sit there in place. "Oh, Toshiro! Sorry, didn't see who I hit." She said, taking her hand of his stomach, which he just noticed.

"No, it's OK." He said, looking closer at her. "You're Karin Kurosaki, aren't you?" he asked, Karin looking at him and nodding.

"Yeah, how come?" She asked, looking at him. He thought for a bit, not really knowing how to ask her. She looked at the ground, seeing his books near her feet. She started picking them up and handed them to Toshiro. "Anyway, sorry for bumping into you." She apologized, Toshiro taking his books and said that it wasn't a big deal. They both got up and actually started small talking a bit, some of the girls from Toshiro's class noticing them. They instantly got a bit jealous, Karin feeling a dark aura from them. Toshiro looked behind her, sighing.

"Well, I better get going before they kill you. Later." He said, Karin nodding and the two went separate ways. The girls quickly ran over to him, Toshiro giving them all the cold shoulder and went over to his locker.

Toshiro lay on his back with his hands behind his head underneath big tree in the park. He always went here after school, the perfect place for him to relax since no one he knew well lived around here. The wind blew through his white hair, a small leaf landing neatly on his cheek. There a few people a bit further away, but Toshiro most of the time ignored them unless they started talking about something interesting. But all they talked about now was Valentine's Day.

"Aren't you going to ask someone to be your valentine?" A girl asked, Toshiro looking to see who she was talking too.

"Why do you keep bugging me with that, Yuzu?" Another girl asked, Toshiro getting up and looking behind him. Sure enough, that voice belonged to Karin.

"Because you're my twin and I want you to have a guy your at least interested in." Yuzu said, walking in front of Karin. She just kept sighing, not really saying anything else. Toshiro couldn't help but smile a bit. He knew they were twins, but they were so different. People always thought they were just related because of it. But they do take care of each other weaknesses.

"Look, even if I give a card or anything like that, I wouldn't just tell you. You're my sister, yes. But if I fall for someone, it'll be my secret." Karin said, pulling him back to what he was doing. They sat down by a tree further away from where he was.

"So you DO love someone!" Yuzu yelled with joy, Karin shaking her head. Toshiro looked closely at her, seeing she wasn't being too honest with her.

"Love is too strong of a word. If I do anything, I like someone. But I'm not saying I do, got it?" She kept trying to tell her twin, but she was already squealing all the way to the moon. A couple of other girls walked over to them, Yuzu instantly stopping her squealing spree and the group walked over to a table. Karin just stayed under the tree, Toshiro looking at her closely. The sunlight emanating through the leaves hit her like a spotlight, making it difficult for him to actually go back to relaxing. He shook his head and leaned into the tree, looking up at the leaves. The sun had gone down a bit since he last looked up, so it had at least gone about an hour. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the wind.

"Enjoying the nice weather?" Someone asked behind him, Toshiro slowly opening his eyes. He knew who it was, but he didn't want to seem to surprise.

"More or less. Why are you out here?" He asked, turning to Karin.

"Yuzu was meeting with a couple of friends, and she had made me promise to walk home with her today. So now I have to wait a couple hours before she's done talking." She sighed, Toshiro smirking.

"Guess I'm glad I never agree to walk home with my sister." He said without thinking, Karin looking confused at him.

"Sister? I didn't know you had any siblings." Karin said, Toshiro finally realizing what he said.

"Well, we're not related by blood. I've lived with her and grandma for as long as I remember." He explained, Karin nodding and slowly sat down next to him.

"Older or younger?" She asked, Toshiro telling her she was older than him and her name was Momo. "Oh, her. I would've guessed you weren't related by blood even if you didn't tell me. You two are very different." She said, Toshiro raising a brow.

"What about you and Yuzu Kurosaki? You're basically the opposite of each other-"

"Which means we balance each other. Thought you knew that." She interrupted him.

"I did, but you bashed on me and Momo being different." He defended himself, Karin laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think of you as the type who would want to talk like this." She said, Toshiro widening his eyes for a second before giving a warm smile.

"Just because I act cold at school, doesn't mean I can't have a normal conversation with someone." He said, Karin being caught off guard by what he said. "Cat got your tongue?" He smirked, Karin shaking her head and looked back at him. She was about to say something else, before Yuzu called for her. For some reason, she wasn't able to see her talking to him.

"I better go." She said, dropping a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Hey, you dropped this." He said, looking at it. It was notes from math class, he thought. He studied the writing and smiled.

"Oh, thanks." She said as he handed over to her. He nodded and leaned near her ear.

"By the way, thanks for the card. I wouldn't mind having you as my Valentine." He whispered, making her face bright red. She smiled and walked away, leaving the blushing Karin by the tree. She smiled a bit after he left, her heart pounding like crazy.

**Ok, the end. I know I didn't really have the day, but I did write this the day before ironically enough. Anyway, leave a review if you liked it and I'll see ya and Happy Valentine to everyone!**


End file.
